One-shot Jori
by CruxeWizard99
Summary: Tori G!P, Tori se mete en un problema por Jade. Os invito a leer y los que leen mi historia Tori&Jade tienen una explicación de porque no he subido capítulo aquí.


**ONE SHOT**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan.**

**Aviso: Esto es un G!P Tori, tenía ganas de hacer un G!P no sé porque. **

_**POV TORI**_

Tiene que estar prohibido ser tan sexy, pensé viendo a Jade entrando a Hollywood Arts. Lleva su típica ropa, camiseta de mallas con una camisa sin mangas azul debajo dejando ver el comienzo de sus senos los cuales no me importaría tener en mi boca ahora mismo, vale Tori para, no quieres tener un bulto en tus pantalones durante el instituto, Dios… a veces recuerdo como se tomaron los chicos el tema acerca de esto y hace mucha gracia.

-¿Qué pasa Vega ya te pego la locura tu hermana?- Salí de mis pensamientos al oír a Jade

-Ja, muy graciosa Jade- dije mirándola

Los chicos se acercaron y fuimos todos juntos al aula, las primeras clases pasaron rápido, y no sé porque he sentido la mirada de Jade en mí y aunque me moleste admitirlo me pone nerviosa. Fuimos al café asfalto y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

-Hey Jade, ¿por qué has estado mirando a Tori todo el día?- preguntó Cat inocentemente causando que Jade se ahogara con el café que estaba bebiendo y yo me atragantara con mi comida. Después de tranquilizarnos Jade dijo:

-No sé qué cosas te inven… Es verdad Jade la has estado mirando todo el día- interrumpió André a Jade causando que Jade lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Yo no he estado mirando a Vega, ¿A qué no, Vega?- Dijo Jade mirándome como si me fuera a matar si digo que sí, pero, me armé de valor suspiré y dije:

-Si Jade si me has estado mirando- Jade me miró enfadada, se levantó agarró mi mano con fuerza e iba a empezar a caminar agarrándome pero no la deje al oír un susurro unas mesas más lejos que decía:

-Es más regalada que las animadoras de la escuela- todos lo oímos y nos viramos a esa mesa, me levanté moví el brazo con fuerza haciendo que Jade me soltara y fui hacia la mesa con los chicos detrás.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- dije con voz áspera y venenosa que solo salía cuando insultaban a mi familia o alguien importante para mí.

\- Una regalada, un metrosexual, un negro, una sorda y una retrasada, el mejor grupo de la historia- dijo el chico causando que yo me enfadará, le cogiera del cuello, lo levantara y lo lanzará otra vez contra la mesa, causando que todos nos miraran por el golpe que había sonado.

-Nunca y cuando digo nunca es NUNCA te metas con mis amigos porque si no te meteré en un horno para pizzas y haré una pizza de mierda contigo, ¿ENTIENDES?- dije gritando lo último, y los que oyeron la frase completa me miraran sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Helen la directora con voz severa, al enterarse de lo que pasó me mando a su despacho, fui seguida de ella.

-Bien Victoria, como es la primera vez que tenemos problemas contigo haremos una llamada a tus padres para contarles y estarás castigado limpiando el teatro Caja Negra el viernes después de una pelea de comida que habrá ¿entiendes?- Dijo Helen, yo solo asentí realmente poco me importaba, volvería a pegar a ese chico una y otra vez aunque me castigarán.

Cogí mi maleta y salí de su despacho, al salir me encontré con los chicos pegados a la puerta intentando escuchar nuestra conversación.

-¿Y, que pasó Vega, te castigaron?- Habló Jade primero sorprendiéndome un poco pero sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-No pasó nada solo hablamos, me tengo que ir- Dije cortante, quería irme, no quería ningún comentario estúpido de nadie y menos ahora.

-No Vega tú no te vas a ir hasta que hables conmigo- Dijo Jade causando que yo la mirara sorprendida- A SOLAS- dijo casi gritando mirando a los chicos que huyeron despavoridos al escucharla.

-Vega, no creí decirte esto nunca pero… gracias- Dijo Jade, causando que yo me quedara en shock y mirándola, después me empecé a reír.

Y me atrajo hacia ella besándome, al principio no le correspondí porque estaba sorprendida pero después pase mis manos por su cintura y le correspondí el beso que se tornó intenso a los segundos, ambas nos besábamos con pasión pero ternura y amor al mismo tiempo, la estampé contra una pared cercana no muy fuerte y ella dio un pequeño grito de dolor que murió en nuestros labios, solo siendo audible para nosotras. Noté algo rozando el pantalón mientras Jade y yo nos separábamos para respirar.

-¿Se te ha puesto dura Tori?- preguntó Jade con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

No le contesté a eso, pero la seguí besando, ella me separó y me dijo:

-Gracias Vega en serio, gracias- Estaba siendo sincera y me estaba mirando a los ojos, sus ojos dios sus ojos son… no hay palabras para describirlo la palabra perfección se queda corta.

-No pasa nada Jade- nos miramos en silencio y le dije- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella me beso y al separarnos sonrió sinceramente y dijo- si Vega claro que quiero ser tu novia-

_**THE END**_

_**Holaaaa a todas/os, siento no haber subido esto cuando lo dije, pero cuando creía que iba a acabar la maldita temporada de trabajos en el segundo trimestre la profesora pendeja de ciudadanía nos mandó otro y estoy pa´ pegarme un tiro y coger mi cuerpo y lanzarlo al río en ese orden, lo cojo en modo alma, pero dentro de poco tengo vacaciones de una semana por carnavales y aprovecharé para escribir los últimos 2 caps creo de mi fic Tori&amp;Jade y a lo mejor A LO MEJOR subo un One-shot, realmente LO SIENTOOOOO, pero tengo que sacar buenas notas no quiero que me peguen con el cinturón/cinto, y no paro ni en los fin de semanas pero gracias a Kamisama (Dios para los que no les gusta el anime o no conocen el significado) tengo una semana de vacaciones en las que me importará todo una GRAN mierda desconectaré de todo con mi música de Fifth Harmony un gran grupo de música os lo recomiendo, y terminaré mi historia.**_

_**Ya saben si ven algún error o incongruencia háganmelo saber por un review o si queréis hablarme por Facebook sois bienvenidos.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir me despido**_


End file.
